1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a restraining mechanism with improved structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Living in an information explosion era, people have developed heavy dependence on electronic information. It is perfectly normal for users to exchange electronic messages and save electronic information via a portable electronic device, especially a portable mobile communication device or a tablet PC.
Take the tablet PC as an example. To make it easier for the user to carry, the tablet PC is usually designed with less functions as opposed to a notebook computer to be easily used. For example, a physical key, mouse and the like are replaced by a touch screen. Accordingly, some manufacturers design a docking station so the user can use the tablet PC with expanded functions at a fixed position, such that the operability and performance of the tablet PC can be improved via the docking station.
Generally speaking, the docking station is provided with a restraining structure that engages with the portable device. After the portable electronic device is disposed on the docking station, the user will adjust the viewing angle to a suitable angle by rotating the portable device; in that case, the restraining structure of the docking station that bears a great level of torque will be easily broken. To avoid the situation, a more rigid material is required; however, the more rigid material is more expansive and therefore the production cost will increase as well.